Comfort
by rerhaine21
Summary: When things got tough, they know Monkey D. Luffy always be there. But what if our captain experience the problem firsthand? Who are going to wipe those tears away? [ZoLu] [Don't read if you don't appreciate MxM fluffy stuffy. :)] [Enjoy]


_**Pairings: **__Luffy x Zoro_

_**Warning: **__Mild Stuff. Bit OOC, Sorry '__bout that. And Sorry for the wrong grammar and tenses._

_**Disclaimer: **__I don't own One Piece._

* * *

**_Comfort_**

* * *

Luffy was the type of person who were always greeted people with a smile, but that smile was now gone. Replaced with a firm straight line that was trying to hide the whimper that was trying to escape. While every one of them took this argument and the fight the hardest, it is nothing compared to the pain that was Luffy currently experiencing. Luffy was the one that carries all their burdens in tiny shoulders of his, the pain of their past, of their lives and their happiness. He may not know the life story of every one of them, but Zoro knew that Luffy figure it out somehow. After all, contrary to popular beliefs, Luffy's the smartest when it came to his crew lives. He smiled the widest, laughed the loudest to make their days lively and full of life. And, while Luffy was thinking of their well-being above his own, Usopp didn't understand that. He thought that Luffy not just betrayed Usopp; but also the Going Merry, their 8th Nakama.

Merry was doomed to sink.

Zoro was the first one to hear the news. After all, he was on the ship when the shipwright with Usopp's nose (just square) came to inspect it. He already knew before everyone else. He didn't believed it at first. but eventually he came to accept Merry's fate, after all, people lives comes first before your own feelings. Usopp, meanwhile, refused to acknowledged the fact that the decision is already made and the insecurities he harbored since the beginning of their journey shown full-force. He insulted Luffy's status as a captain, mocked Luffy's job as their protector, had all but call him just selfish child. He understand Usopp's sentiment, after Luffy didn't took himself seriously most of the time. Other may say that he was an incompetent captain, but the crew better, Zoro knows better. But, it seems the one should have known Luffy, seems like he didn't after all. So yes. He hated Usopp.

* * *

Zoro went below the deck to check on Luffy. They just finishing the preparation to leave the ship too went to the town of Water 7 to get rooms for themselves to figure out what to do. They have a long day, and it seems they just want to leave the ship that was full of laughter just this morning.

Chopper just putting away his medicine bag when he came down. He gave one look to the young reindeer and Chopper immediately understand the message.

After whispering words of 'not to move top much or you gonna make your injuries worst' recommendation, Chopper left them in silence.

Zoro look sat Luffy who was sitting on the sofa and asked quietly. "Lu?" Simply syllable, but Luffy somehow understands.

He just shook his 'no', but the message silently conveyed in the room 'I don't want to talk about it.' and reached his hand for the older man silently.

Wordlessly, Zoro took a seat on the other side of the sofa and reached for the young man's outreached hand. Without a word, Luffy sat on Zoro's lap, head tucks under his swordsman's chin and cried. Zoro just hug Luffy tighter and kiss his head, letting him cried on his chest. After a while, the crying stopped, but the sniffle didn't.

Zoro's heart broke for the boy. He wanted to change everything but suddenly thought that this much better now than later. He can't have the one betrayed them later and left them through half way.

"You okay, now?" Zoro asked softly.

Luffy just nod. Zoro lifted Luffy's head and gently kiss the boy. Luffy leaned into his touch and hug his slender arms around Zoro's neck. It starts as slow but eventually increased in intensity. Zoro slid his right hand down Luffy's lower back and pressed him closer. Luffy, who always understand Zoro, flush his body to Zoro more eagerly. After a heated moment, Luffy leaned his forehead to his swordsman's neck. Zoro slid his hand under Luffy's vest and splayed his fingers to touch the smooth skin. Luffy shuddered under the touch and pressed his body more snugly to Zoro's.

"It is my fault?" Luffy asked quietly, his voice muffled through the swordsman's neck. Zoro give a long sigh.

"No, sencho. It is not." Zoro muttered firmly. "He goes against your decision, insulted not just your relationship but also your position."

"But..." Luffy started to say. He started to sob again.

"You are just thinking about us. And he didn't understand that. And I know you did everything you can to make him understand. Don't think it is your fault that he leave. You and I both know that he always insecure about his position in the crew." Zoro said softly. He didn't voice that 'and you everything to make him, make us secure.'

"Why it is not enough?" Luffy asked in crack voice. It is like Zoro's heart crack along with the voice.

"He was one who didn't appreciate your effort, Luffy. For me, it is more than enough." Zoro said as he hugged Luffy tighter. After a while, Luffy's breathe even out. But the strained was still there. Like every breath he took was physical pain. Zoro kissed the tear-stained cheek and eventually kiss the lips of the young man.

He leaned heavily on the sofa and let Luffy sleep on his lap. After a moment, he heard the tap of Nami's sandals. And then she came into the view.

"Everything is ready." Nami informed quietly when she noticed Luffy is sleeping. "Is he okay?" she asked gently.

"He is okay as going to get." Zoro said quietly.

"Zoro..." Nami started. But Zoro was already knew what was she's going to say.

"No, Nami. What's done is done. Luffy made a decision, he went against it." Zoro said coldly.

"But, he's just hurting. Zoro, just give him time." Nami muttered gently.

"Say to me again when you know how Luffy is blaming himself for everything. Say to me again when you see how Luffy is crying his eyes out because he is hurting. Nami, Usopp it is not his feeling was hurt, it is his pride." Zoro said harshly. "When Luffy was the winner of that fight, it is he who lost much."

Nami bit her lip. She knew Zoro was right. While, all had a burden to carry it is nothing compared to the burden Luffy hold in his hands. She also knew when Luffy is hurting, it is Zoro who feel his pain the most.

"He not just insulted Luffy as his captain, but also _all_ the effort Luffy made to protect all of us." Zoro continued angrily. "What would you feel if I insulted your position as the navigator and trash all the effort you make to get us somewhere when you knew you were just doing your best?"

Nami opened and closed her mouth several times and set her jaw angrily.

"Exactly. So, it is not us, especially Luffy who should extend his hands to Usopp." Zoro finish harshly. At the end of his sentence, he feel Luffy's hand in his face. He vaguely noticed that he wakes Luffy up.

"Zoro." One word. Just his name. Zoro immediately calm down and stared tenderly at Luffy.

"Luffy." One word. Just his name. Luffy immediately felt at peace and gazed back at Zoro.

"Easy, Zoro." Luffy whispered gently, still lovingly touching Zoro's face.

"Sorry," He whispered softly as touch his forehead to Luffy's.

Nami just stared at the two men in front of her. She could see the deep love and affection they had for each other. They start as slow, but eventually morphed into something else that everyone on the crew didn't question it anymore. It just seems so natural. The trust, the silent communication in their gaze, and the way they touch each other as if every touch is their life is on the line. She didn't who confessed first but it seems it didn't really matter at the end. They loved each other and that's it.

She heard Zoro whispering to Luffy quietly and Luffy's muffled reply. Zoro chuckled softly while Luffy giggled childishly. She gave a long sigh but smiled tenderly. While they love the crew as whole, it seems they loved each other more.

* * *

_~Owari~_

A/N: Review! :D


End file.
